Paralyzed
by doctorwat
Summary: Just a lame Zeke/Charlie fanfiction. For my bros who wanted me to write more so us yeah.
1. Paralyzed

Paralyzed

((wowie what is this random thing I dont even know

dedicated to Equius and KK.

You know who you are ok.

ok.

this is charlie/zeke I dont know the ship name but whatever))

You are paralyzed as he raises an eyebrow at you. "Charlie?" He asks, a sweet voice in the air. "Yeah Zeke?" you reply, lips in a thin line as you move your gaze to his. "I asked you what you meant by Pi. Do we have to multiply the numbers by 3.14 everytime, or what?" His eyebrows are now furrowed in concentration, biting on the end of his pencil. Your eyes flicker to his spiked bracelet and you shake your head. "Uhh..no, you only use it when the problem tells you too. Otherwise, we just put the Pi symbol after the product..."

You say, but when you look up he's transfixed on you,and he looks down when you catch him. You blush, turning back to the paper. "Make any sense to you?" He nods, "Yeah, thanks Charlie." He flashes that genuine punk-boy smile and you blush even more, hoping its not noticable as he packs up his schoolbooks.

"So, will I catch you at Virgils party later?"

You ask, and he shakes his head. "Nah, I have some stuff to work on at the shop. You know, motorcycles to fix?" You nod. "Oh. Need any help? I mean you're usually alone, and Im not interested in that party anymore then you..." You find yourself trailing on and on and he chuckles deeply. "Dude, of course. You dont have to make excuses to why you wanna hang out with me. Id love to have you around." He ruffles your hair and you grin. "Really? Cool!" He nods. "See you around five?" You smile. "Sure!" and when he leaves you jump into the air, pumping your fist as you smile and yell, "Yes!" sending Albert Felinestein jumping across the room. You flash him a look. "Sorry Albert!" you say, moving your hands to your mouth in worry.

Little do you know, as soon as Zeke left, he jumped in glee as well.

(This was fun and I will make a next chapter ok.

ok)


	2. Paralyzed: Chapter 2

Paralyzed Chapter 2

(what do I write now ;-;

IMPROVISION YEAH YEAH)

You jump happily, combing your hair and looking at yourself in the mirror. You look awesome, as usual. And you notice that your cat is very annoyed because you havent fed him.

"Craap! Im sorry Albert..." You say, rushing to the kitchen and fetching food for your cat. "I just got sidetracked and..and..." He meows at you annoyedly and you shrug, trowing the can away. "Fine, dont forgive me, whatever man." and he eats hungrily as you run back upstairs, grabbing your jacket and flinging it on. Fixing your hair again in the mirror, you smile dorkily and run back downstairs. You glance at the clock, and its 4:30. Your eyes widen at this and you rush out the door. "Craaap...crabsticks...ahh no im gonna be.." You are out of breath already, and you're only about halfway down the street. Dangit. You huff, bending over, clutching your stomach. DANGIT. You huff more, running faster. You are not built for running, you are built for computer programming, why was god doing this too you? You are 14 and YOU DONT DO THIS EVER.

Finally, at what seems like hours of running (which it may have been, you forgot your dang watch and it sucks), you reach the motorcycle repair, and Zeke looks at you with a weird stare. "You okay, man? You need some water or something?" "No..no...I..." you swallow. "Actually, yes. Water...thats good..water..thats really good." He laughs at you and you flush, quite 're happy for being breathless, as you are already red enough so he dosent notice that you are a freaking shy loser with no moral or speed at anything. Really, you shoudnt have even come because dang, you didnt realise that YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT FIXING MOTORCYCLES AND JESUS NOW HES TALKING AND you should listen. "...just come over here and I'll show you how it works." Is all you catch, and you nod, taking the waterbottle he handed you. You drink some, following him into the small garage, where some really annoying metal music is playing. He really sucks at picking music titles. You prefer motzart over everything but you arent going to say anything because thats embarressing. A 14 year old boy should be listening to hip-hop and rock, right? Oh well.

"Thats a cool...thingy.." You say, looking at the part of the motorcycle he's working on. He Looks at you with his lips thinned. "Its an engine, Charlie boy. Not a 'thingy'." You look away. "Oops.." You've done it now. He probably thinks your a crabsticking idiot. Good going Naughty Ned. You rub the back of your neck and he shrugs. "Its cool. If you wanna help just stand here and hand me what I tell you to hand me, okay?" You nod, shuffling to his side. Man is he tall. What, hes got to be six foot...seven? Eight. SHOOT HES TALKING AGAIN YOU FOOL. "...hello? The wrench, Charlie. The wrench." "Oh yeah sorry. I spaced.." You turn and grab the stupid wrench, holding it out to thinks you're an idiot now. Nice one, stupid. Shoot now hes looking at you weird. "You sure you're okay, man?" He asks, and you shrug. "Mhmmm...just fine...just...uh...fine." He chuckles. "Pliers?" He hands you the wrench and you switch it with the pliers.

After a long, eventful hour or two, you are both finished with the dumb motorcycle, and somehow you've gotten oil and grease stains all over you. And he's spotless, except for a few smudges on his face and hands. He's better at this, obviously. He hands you a rag happily and you wash youself off. "So, wanna go down to the diner? Its getting late and I'm starving." I nod. "Sure! Let me call my mom first." you pull your phone out of your pocket, before he says, "Tell her that you're spending the night." and your mind goes blank as you find her in your contacts. "Yeah...sure." You smile, as the phone dials. "Yeah...Mom im gonna stay at Zeke's for tonight, okay? Yes, I know. I know, Mom...okay...yeah...love you too..bye." You stuff your phone back in your pocket and grin smugly. "Dude, first you need to like clean your face..let me.." He stops and grabs the rag you hold, running a water bottle over it. He walks over to you andbends down, washing you grease of your face. "Got it." he smiles, and you know that he probably sees you blushing because its probably noticable. "Now, wash your hands. You could get like oil poisioning or some crap. And it would make your burger taste horrible."

((Wip))


End file.
